Love And Friendship
by Sh3WoLf94
Summary: Based on the Twilight Sagas Twilight New Moon Eclipse and Breaking Dawn it has actual charectors as well as made up ones thank you for taking time to read my story i hope you enjoyed it part 2 coming soon.


I wish i could bring myself to the conclusion of why i wanted to move in with my father Mike. It would be a good thing i hope. Later that day i arrived in a little town called Forlks population 366. When i arrived at Mikes house he lead me to my room to unpack after helping my upstairs with my bags. Atleast he wasn't like my mother Sarah he didn't hover. The next day i heard a car horn outside i got dressed and headed ouside thats when i saw a Chevy Coupe in the drive. "Hi dad what's this doing here." "It's your home-coming pesent." Wow dad it's amazing thanks."

The next day i arrived at Forlks High. I met a gruip of girls there was Charlotte, she was tall and had short blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. Rebecca she was small with long light auburn hair with piercing green eyes. Paula she was small with long dark auburn hair with piercing green eyes after all Rabecca and Paula were half sisters. Then the last member of the gruip was James he was tall with short black hair with piercing blue eyes. All of that day things kept turning worse untill i saw the mose perfect looking people there glamour was effortless. "Who are they Charlotte?" "There Dr & Mrs Cullens adoptive kids they just moved here from alaska." Paula added "In the lead is Rosalie & Emmit." "Who are the second couple then?" "Oh yeah there Alice & Jasper." Thats when i saw him the most beautiful of them all "Who is he?" i asked whilst my breath got taken away by his grace and eligence. "He's Edward Cullen he goes out with Bella Swan." "You'll never seperate them there inseprable." James said as he winked at me and smiled.

Thats when they walked over to us first Edward and Bella then Alice and Jasper and finally Rosalie and Emmit. "Hi Charlotte who's this fragile little thing." Bella said as she looked at me. " My name is Elizabeth Taylor and you are?" "Well Elizabeth im Bella and this is Edward, Jasper, Emmit, Alice and Rosalie" "Hiya Lizzy" Alice said "Hiya Alice." "Well then Lizzy how about it." "How about what Jasper?" "Me and you?" "I don't think so Jasper you'r not my type and anyway you have Alice." 5 minuites later.... " Family discussion over here now." Edward said " No offence Bella but you stay over there." "But Edward." "No Bella." "Fine." ......... "Do you have any idea what Elizabeth is?" "Well she does smell like us and also like humans and blood runs through her veins aswell as her heart beating." Alice and Japer said at the same time. "Exactly She's one of us she's a Hybrid." Edward finnished. He walked over to me and said "I know what you are your a..." "Hybrid...I know" then he kissed me i tried not to kiss him back but i couldn't resist.

Three weeks later still thinking i was a five minuite wonder. Untill i heard a quarrel the other side of the room. "Edward i know you like Elizabeth but it's ither her or me" obviously he'll pick her afterall all i was was a five minuite wonder everyone said so. "Look Bella i would rather have Elizabeth than you after all, all you do is contradict me. And she's more like me than you think." That got me thinking what does he mean by –More like me than you think – finally i realized he must be a full Vampire where as i'm a hybrid thats why they where splitting up because of me and my stupid choice of wanting to move in with my father. The quarrel had finished by the time i had thought it through. " Hi Elizabeth" "Hi Edward and please call me Lizzy everyone else does." "o.k Lizzy" "and why did you break up with Bella?" "You cought that then?" "yeah sorry" "What for?" "For screwing up your relationship with Bell..." And thats when he kissed the side of my nech whilst he was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. A quiet mumble escaped with pleasure. "Enjoying that are we" "What if i was?" "I know you where." He started to laugh as I slowly turned around.

Later that night I went to Edwards house to meet his perents. "What if they don't like me" "Why wouldn't they like you they hated Bella so they'll love you because you'r." "Like you" "Exactly." He said as he smiled his heavanly smile. As we walked through the door at his house we got smiles off of everyone Edward walked me streight to Esme. " Hi Lizz nice to meet you." She said as she hugged me " Pleasure to meet you to." Then he took me to meet his dad "Hi Lizz i'm Carlisle." "Hi Carlisle." "I'm going to show Elizabeth around the place we'll see you later." "I'll see you soon Lizz" Esme said " Thank you for letting ne come Eme Carlisle."

"Wow Edward this place is so open." "Do you like it?" "Like it i love it" "I'm glad you think so." Thats when he showed me his room . "Wow" is all i could manage to say. "I like you'r car Lizz it's obviouse you'r a tomboy with a car like that." "It's a good car and fast." "Anyway i hear you have a half sister." I sighed "Yeah She's a werewolf we have the same mum but different dads." "Must be hard." "Not realy it can be challenging but we work around our differences." "Whats her name?" "Jayne she likes Sam and Jacob." Thats when a snarl escaped his lips. "Are you o.k?" "Yes i'm fine." "You sure." "yep absolutly possitive thank you." "O.k then." He started to laugh. "I've got to be heading home." "Do you want me to give you a lift or run with you." "No i'll be fine" "i dont think it's safe for you on you'r own." i can stand up for myself i'll be ok." "Please let me drive you home for my own peace of mind Lizz." I sighed "Fine."


End file.
